


Baby Blue

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Kurt Wagner Protection Squad [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: These four were definitely not ready to raise a kid.AKA a holy poly thing set in '04.





	1. PTA Moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys help im running out of blue puns/sayings for the titles

"I can't believe this." Warren mumbled. His steps were slow and heavy, and he was glaring at the ground.

"What?" Peter asked, focusing on his steps to make sure he didn't zip ahead of the others.

"We've become PTA moms! Next thing you know, we're going to be participating in the fucking bake sale!" Warren snapped, his voice lowered so that only his boyfriends could hear.

Scott snorted. "Last I checked, _you_ were the one that wanted to join the PTA so that we could make sure no anti-mutant bullshit was going on at this school."

"Also, you said something about wanting to plan dances." Peter mumbled.

"What I say when I'm drunk has no validity in conversations like this!" Warren growled, digging his nails into the mound of Peter's palm.

"Then nothing you say has any validity." Scott joked.

"Guys! Can we not argue right now?" Kurt exclaimed. His grip on Scott's hand tightened, and his tail wound itself so tight that it almost cut of circulation to Warren's leg.

"Okay, okay! Sorry." Warren mumbled, reaching out his wing to pat Kurt on the back. Peter was standing in between them, so the reach was a little awkward.

"I don't think we're _all_ PTA moms. I'm totally a dad-joke kind of guy." Peter said, a grin splitting his face. "Scott's definitely the dad that reapplies sunscreen every time Lennon gets out of the water-"

"That was one time!"

"I still can't believed you named out daughter after John Lennon." Warren grunted.

"-Kurt is the 'embarrass you in public by accident' dad-"

"No one's going to fight that."

"-And _Warren_ is the angry PTA mom."

"I will drop you out of the sky, asshole."

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Kurt's voice was low and deathly calm, Everyone shut their mouths.

"Seriously. You can fight when we get home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mein Gott."

Apparently leaving Peter, Scott and Warren to watch after Lennon was a bad idea.

Lennon was currently crouched on top of the book shelf. Her wild black curls were brushing the ceiling. warren was standing in the middle of the family room, his feathers puffed out like a scared bird. Scott and Peter were nowhere to be seen.

"She's not in here!" Peter's voice rang out from one of the other rooms of the house.

"Warum haben wir sie mit dir verlassen?" Kurt groaned, dragging his hands down his face.

Warren whirled around as Peter and Scott joined them in the room. Scott was now currently trying (and failing) to grab Lennon once he realized where she was.

Kurt quickly teleported over to her and teleported them both back to the ground.

"Next time I am hiring a fucking baby sitter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warum haben wir sie mit dir verlassen?- why did I leave her with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr! I'm @restingwitxhface


End file.
